


day fifteen

by julek



Series: Winterfest 2020 [15]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hot Drinks, Humor, Winter At Kaer Morhen, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julek/pseuds/julek
Summary: Jaskier's making hot chocolate — it goes splendidly.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Series: Winterfest 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041318
Kudos: 44





	day fifteen

“Whatcha makin’, bard?” 

“I, my friend, am making _you_ the best hot chocolate you’ve ever tried!”

“Haven’t ever tried any.”

“Haven’t—Lambert! Please don’t try to tell me you’ve traveled this obsidious Continent up and down, through and through, and you’ve never even munched on some little piece of chocolate? The one that grows right in the middle of Brokilon? The one that tastes so sweet and bitter at the same time it makes your toes curl and your spirit soar?”

“Now I know I’ve _definitely_ never tried some.”

“Tsk, that just won’t do, my friend. Just wait and see, I’ve brought along some bars I managed to st— I mean, _borrow_ , from my good friend Valdo Marx from my time in Oxenfurt this autumn.”

“Thought you hated him. Wasn’t he that, that...”

“Talentless wastrel who panders to the taste of the masses?”

“Uh. Yeah, that.”

“Well, yes, of course, but that doesn’t mean I must cast him away, does it? It does me good, stooping down to his level and having a chat with him, from time to time. Keeps me humble.”

“Huh.”

“ _Anyway_ , he gifted me some bars of chocolate, and I swear he can’t sing for shit, but I’ve got to give it to him, he _is_ a good bargainer. Now, look. First, I’m only heating some good ol’ goat milk, you don’t want it to— shit, it’s boiling.”

“Off to a good start.”

“None of that! The hotter the better, right? Don’t answer that. Now that I’ve masterfully put that pan out of the fire, we’re gonna—”

“We?”

“Okay, you grump— all you Witchers got your share of what _I_ like to call, Geralt-ness, you know? Anyway, _I_ am going to take some of the chocolate, which I’ve already beat into powder, _yes, I’m efficient like that, thank you very much_ , and we— _I’m_ going to mix it with some of this brown sugar Vesemir so kindly offered.”

“I wouldn’t say he offered it, ‘t was more like you didn’t give him a chance.”

“Nonsense! Now, the milk’s warm enough, so I’m gonna pour it on the mug— look! Look at how it melts, oh, it’s almost like a song waiting to be sung, the soft white melting into rich brown, bitter taste entwining with creamy—”

“Jaskier, it’s overflowing.”

“Oh, shit! Okay, okay. All good, no worries. Vesemir won’t see it, right? Okay, and now, for the finishing touch, I’m going to add a spice that will, no exaggeration, _blow_ your witchery mind. Yeah, it needs a good, fat layer so the flavor really takes in—”

“What is it? My nose’s tingling.”

“Ah, just the desired effect! That, my friend, is the finest cinnamon all this humble bard’s money could buy, brought straight out of—”

“Cinnamon makes me throw up.”

“—which is why I’m throwing this all away immediately, yep, right down the drain. I’m not looking to poison any Witchers on my first winter here, you know.”

“Hmm. What’re we gonna drink now?”

“There’s a good bottle of rum in my pack. It may not be chocolate, but it’ll get your insides warm. Sound good?”

“Yeah. No cinnamon, right?”

“No, it doesn’t— ha. You’re a funny bunch, you know— should do something about that. Pursue a career in comedy, why don’t ya?”

“I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow this series on [tumblr](http://julek.tumblr.com/tagged/winter%20prompts)!


End file.
